My Village Idiot
by Owl Emporium
Summary: My life sucks. I'm going to marry a guy I'm not in love with, and the guy I do love is going to start a family with someone who wasn't me. What am I going to do now? Elliot/JD.
1. Prologue

I would have never imagined I would be in a situation like this.

What is wrong with me? I have the perfect man, the perfect wedding, and the perfect dress to match. Everything is perfect. There is nothing about this that I would change. Except for one small detail.

I wish I was in love with the husband-to-be. But unfortunately for him, I'm not.

Again, what is wrong with me? I should have waited a couple of months for this. Maybe by then, I would have fallen in love with him. Okay, I wouldn't have, but what I'm about to do would have been less of a disaster. Or maybe not.

It's not that I don't love him, because I do. But the problem is that I'm not _in_ _love _with him.

Cliché, isn't it?

I feel horrible. But now I realize that I've been lying to myself. But worst of all, in my denial, I accidentally wound up having a wonderful man fall in love with me, successfully obtaining his heart in my grasp. Only to, in my realization, crush it with the palm of my hand.

I wish I could just be suddenly in love with him. I wish that he was _my_ prince charming. But I can't fool myself anymore. All my hopes and dreams don't involve him. But, well, _him_. The other guy.

But said other guy is going to have a baby with his girlfriend, who is one of my best friends. I'm so jealous of her. She's going to have _his_ baby, and best of all (or worst for me), she has him. But I can't find myself to hate her; she's an amazing friend and she deserves this.

My life sucks. I'm going to marry a guy I'm not in love with, and the guy I do love is going to start a family with someone who wasn't me.

What am I going to do now?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Anyways, this was just the start. This is just the prologue, so it's not really a chapter (the actual chapters will be longer). Anyways, please, tell me what you think. This might or might _not_ follow Season 7. It's going to be JD/Elliot by the way. :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.


	2. My Happiness, My Pain

"She was horrible, Carla. I just...hung up on her."

Carla gasped. "You did _what_?"

"I know!" Elliot sobbed. "But I just couldn't. I couldn't listen to her ranting anymore. She kept on saying on how it was the stupidest thing I had done, how I wasn't getting any younger and how ugly I was and how much of a disappointment I was in everything. I just, honestly, I can't believe I did this. Stupid pig-whore."

Carla took a look at her distraught friend. She just couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The guilt was eating Elliot, and it didn't help that she had the horrible mother she had.

"Look, sweetie, don't listen to her," Carla said soothingly. "You are not ugly, you are definitively not a disappointment, and you are not stupid for breaking up with him. You did what you had to do. I don't think Keith would have preferred being in a loveless marriage."

Elliot sighed, "I am old..."

Carla rolled her eyes. "You are _not _old." She grabbed Elliot's shoulders and forced the blonde to look at her. "Now say this: I am a strong, beautiful, independent woman who will not take crap from anybody."

Elliot took a deep, shaky breath and said, "I am a strong, beautiful, independent woman who will not take crap from anybody. Especially from old, mean, dirty whores."

Carla cocked her head questionably.

"My mother," Elliot replied.

Carla laughed. "Ah, thought so. Nice touch."

Elliot half-smiled, but it was short-lived. Carla sighed sadly.

"I feel horrible Carla," Elliot said, her eyes brimming up with tears. "He just looked so heartbroken..."

Then she starting crying again.

Carla hugged her sobbing friend, almost crying herself. She hated seeing her like this. Elliot hadn't left the apartment for the past six days (only for work) after the second break-up. She also hadn't been eating or sleeping right, the bags under her eyes and the lost weight being the evidence.

"It's okay, just calm down. It'll pass, okay?" Carla said warmly. "You'll be fine and he'll be fine."

Elliot looked up at Carla hopefully. "You really think?" she hiccuped.

Carla smiled. "Of course," she said, and Elliot tried to smile back. She couldn't.

"Now, JD should be here any minute, okay?" Carla said, her smile fading. "I've gotta go to work sweetie."

Elliot nodded. "I feel bad though. I feel like I'm taking Kim's time with JD away."

Carla had to control the impulse to roll her eyes. "Don't, Elliot."

Elliot just sighed and nodded. There was a minute of silence, Elliot blankly staring at the TV in front of her while Carla stared at Elliot, a worried frown forming on her face. A knock shattered the silence, snapping them out of their staring contests. Elliot turned her head to look at the door and Carla smiled sadly, hoping that next time she came in here, Elliot would be in higher spirits.

The nurse opened the door, smiling at the man in front of her.

"Hey, Bambi," she greeted. "Thank you for doing this."

He shook his head. "No problem." He waved at Elliot, who waved back, although not as enthusiastically as him. His smile dimmed as he took in her disheveled hair and blood-shot eyes.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

Carla sighed. "Not too good. She called her mother hoping to get some sympathy and you know how that probably ended. She also feels really guilty of course, but she's still going at it hard."

He nodded. "I figured she would have. And she called her mother? Oh, God... Anyways, you go to work. I'll take care of her."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks again. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "She'll be well taken care of."

She gave JD a relieved smile and went to hug Elliot who looked like she was holding back tears.

"I love you sweetie."

Elliot sighed. "I love you too," she said shakily.

Carla let her go reluctantly, grabbed her bag and hugged JD, "Make her smile again, please," she whispered pleadingly.

"I promise," he whispered back.

She nodded and walked out the door, waving one last time before she closed it, praying that he did what he promised. JD turned to Elliot, smiling softly at her, making her heart flutter. This was a bad idea.

"Hey Elliot," he said softly.

"Hey," she said quietly.

He sat next to her, laying the bags he had next to him on the couch.

"How you holding up?" he asked kindly.

That's when the waterworks started. She started crying, babbling words he couldn't understand.

"Come here," he told her, extending his arms for a hug, which she accepted gratefully. "It's okay, Elliot."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. I broke his heart; you weren't there. The look on his face..." she couldn't finish, instead grabbed on tighter to JD's now tear-stained shirt.

"It's okay Elliot, he's hurt now, but later on he'll be okay again. It's gonna take time but I promise you, he'll be okay again."

She sighed shakily. "I know he will. He's strong. But...I keep on picturing his face. I can't sleep."

He sighed, knowing full well how much she berated herself about stuff. She always felt incredibly guilty, no matter how big whatever she did was. Now, if she felt guilty for the little things, he couldn't imagine how bad she felt for this.

"Stop beating yourself about this. Now, come on, I want a smile!"

"I don't think I can give you that right now," she said sadly.

He frowned. "Well, maybe I can help?"

She looked at him questionably. "How, exactly?" she asked.

He pretended to think about something, and then snapped his fingers.

"I've got it," he said brightly. "How about _Grey's Anatomy _in our PJ's? Like old times? I brought all the seasons, " he said hopefully.

She gave him a small smile. "Sounds good," she replied softly.

He beamed back. It was small, but it was a start.

"Well, I'm gonna change into my PJ's," he said as he stoop up from the couch. "You can change into yours and then we can pop in the DVDs. You get to choose the season we watch," he grinned.

Elliot nodded and watched as JD went into the bathroom. She sighed sadly, wondering why he could make her smile so easily. Even though she knew the answer, she wouldn't think it. He was with Kim, and that was the end of it.

* * *

"Oh my God, I don't think I can eat any more ice cream," Elliot groaned, clutching her stomach and letting her head fall on JD's shoulder.

He smiled, looking down at her. "Me neither," he sighed. "I think we just ate a whole grocery store's worth."

She nodded, closing her eyes. They both sat in silence, JD watching as Elliot listened, as Bailey warned Meredith to end her relationship with Derek. Elliot snorted, her eyes still closed, and smiled.

"What?" JD asked.

She opened one eye, but didn't say anything. He poked her on her side and she giggled, jumping away from him.

"Come on, tell me Elliot," he pleaded, giving her the puppy-dog look.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking about Meredith and Derek. They're always on and off, but when you look at them, you know they're gonna end up together because they're just perfect for each other."

He smiled. "You really think that?"

She hit him with her couch pillow. "Of course," she gasped. "They're meant to be."

He smirked. "Ahh, yes. Well, I agree. Sort of."

Her jaw dropped. "Sort of?"

She grabbed the pillow again, menacingly. He pretended to be scared and backed up as far as he could to the corner of the couch, trying to put space between them. She laughed as he starting to tremble, rolling her eyes at his dramatization.

"Scared of me and my small, fluffy, soft pillow?" she smirked.

Suddenly he sat up straight. "Dream on," he said coolly.

She laughed, the sound of it making him feel a strange tingling in his stomach. Then she attacked him. She started hitting him mercilessly with her pillow as he threw his arms in front of him to try and protect himself.

"Okay, okay!" he laughed. "I give in. Damn you and your Pillow of Doom."

She snorted. "Pillow of Doom?"

He laughed, an she joined him. She hadn't felt this carefree in a long time. Even with Keith, she hadn't felt this happy, this _complete_. She looked over at JD and smiled. He was her prince, but unfortunately, she wasn't his princess.

Or so she thought.

They were still laughing when the door suddenly opened, and Carla stepped in. She was smiling brightly, and looked relieved.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Elliot shrugged. "The Pillow of Doom?" she said, more of a question than a statement. "I don't know; I guess I'm just happy."

Carla smiled, hugging Elliot tightly.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally smiling again sweetie," she said.

Elliot smiled, although a bit sadly this time. "I am too."

JD smiled, "Well ladies, I've got to go alright? My shift starts in..." he trailed off and checked his watch, "15 minutes. I'm gonna go change, and Elliot you can keep the season DVDs here for a while if you want."

"Thanks JD," Elliot said gratefully. "I think I will."

He nodded and smiled at her, walking to the bathroom to change. As soon as the door closed, Carla sat next to Elliot and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Elliot asked innocently.

Carla rolled her eyes. "Don't play with me. I see that look in your eyes."

Elliot's eyes shifted nervously. "There is _no_ look in my eyes, okay?"

Carla looked at Elliot, raising her eyebrows, giving her a disbelieving look. Elliot's shoulder deflated, and she nodded slowly.

"Not now," she finally said after a few moments of silence. "He's still here," Elliot whispered fiercely.

Carla nodded, but was smiling brightly, clearly satisfied. Elliot just rolled her eyes and chuckled, leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes. Carla looked at her friend; she looked so peaceful, so calm. She knew that having JD spend a day here was a great idea. Elliot was okay now, and was even laughing. And best of all, it wasn't forced or faked.

They both turned when JD walked out, dressed in his regular attire, his pajamas in his hands.

"Bye ladies," he said, hugging them both. "I'll see you both tomorrow, okay?"

Carla smiled, and as he hugged her, she whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he whispered back.

As he hugged Elliot, he seemed to linger a little bit longer, which didn't escape the critical eye of Carla. He grinned at them and opened the door, waving one last time before he closed the door.

Elliot sighed. "I can't believe this is happening again," she said a minute after the door had closed.

Carla cocked her head. She had a pretty good idea but she still wanted to hear Elliot say it.

"What's happening?" she questioned.

Elliot rolled her eyes. "You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yes," Carla said, "I am."

Elliot exhaled. She started wringing her eyes nervously, and when she tried to say something, she couldn't. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry and her throat had closed up. Carla sighed.

"Oh, sweetie," she said sympathetically. "It's me, Carla. You can tell me anything."

Elliot nodded. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, Elliot trying to hold back her tears.

"Do you know what Keith asked me after I broke up with him?" Elliot asked suddenly.

Carla shook her head.

Elliot took a shaky breath, "He asked me if I was breaking up with him because of JD."

Carla gasped. "He did? But how..." she said trailing off, her question left unfinished.

Elliot shook her head and shrugged. "I have no idea. But he did."

Carla nodded and smiled sympathetically. "So what did you say?" she asked.

"I said he wasn't."

"So, you lied to him? Or, was JD not the reason?" Carla questioned.

Elliot hadn't really wanted to divulge much of the details of the breakup before (not even to Carla) and what had transpired in the parking lot. But she wanted to tell Carla; after all, she was her best friend. And she needed to tell _someone_ something.

"I lied. Well, sort of. JD was part of the reason I broke up with him, but not completely."

Carla nodded. "The fact that you didn't actually love him was the main part, right?"

"Yes," Elliot said. "That was mostly it. I just can't believe I tricked myself and was so deep in my denial about JD and my wish to get married that I let it get that far. And dragged poor Keith into this."

The blonde's best friend sighed. When she saw Elliot was about to start crying again she opened her arms, and Elliot took the invitation. They sat on the couch silently until Elliot finally said it.

"I'm still in love with JD," Elliot confessed quietly.

Carla nodded. "I know sweetie."

Carla looked at her friend, who was almost falling asleep. She hoped she could get out of this mess. I guess breaking up with your fiancé and realizing that you still loved your best friend who was with one of your closest friend and about to start a family wasn't very heartwarming.

At least she smiled today, Carla thought. She sighed.

Her happiness was her pain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ohh, I just saw the trailer for _The Uninvited_. Haha, she (Elizabeth Banks) is the psycho killer. Sounds cool; I like her, lol. Anyways, I know it took a while, but here's the first chapter. It's _not_ great, but at least I tried. Review and tell me what you think? (: I also thought people would've gotten that I was talking about Keith, J.D., Kim, and Sammy. Sorry if I let you down thinking this was going to be AU.

Er, was Elliot crying to much? Yeah, sorry... Too OOC?

Oh, and sorry about not updating. My computer broke down and I'm on school laptop. x) Yup, I'm finishing this story during AP Spanish instead of doing...work. xD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.


End file.
